


You're Making It Look So Easy

by Paynolove91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, These will expand as I add to this, We'll go with, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynolove91/pseuds/Paynolove91
Summary: In a world where wolves exist and true mates are a rare but very real possibility, Mate Conventions have become the new normal.Enter Louis Tomlinson, an Omega wolf who has avoided every possible way for him to possibly meet a mate- especially Mate Conventions. Of course that tends to be difficult when you have a best friend who won't stop signing you up for them. He's never seen a mated pair who hasn't been absolutely miserable, and the thought of that for the rest of his life terrifies him. Harry Styles is the Alpha of his pack, and unmated. He isn't required to have a mate to be pack Alpha, but it would certainly strengthen the pack- and he would be lying if he said he didn't want someone to spend the rest of his life with.What happens when Louis' best friend signs them up for a convention the same year that Harry's sister signs his pack up? Can Harry convince the most alluring Omega he's ever met that maybe having him as a mate wouldn't be signing a death warrant? Will Louis be able to resist the draw of the carefree Alpha who manages to charm everyone he meets?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charmed4b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4b/gifts).



> This is for my best friend, @charmed4b who has managed to stick by me through some crazy shit, and mostly because she deserves all the nice things. This chapter is VERY short- but the rest of the chapters will be longer and more fleshed out. Title is from Fallout by Mariana's Trench

Louis was miserable. That was the best description of his current situation, even though he was technically having fun. His best friend and he were running a booth at yet another convention meant to help people find their true mates. Zayn was sitting next to him and talking about how he couldn't wait to find his- but it was literally the last thing on Louis' mind.  
"Mate, if you don't stop talking I'm gonna stab myself in the eye with this pen." He says, and Zayn snorts, rolling his eyes. "You're a dramatic bitch, you know that?" Is the snarky reply, and Louis can't stop the scoff. "I'm an omega. We're ruled by our emotions and always need an alpha to handle us." He parrots, and Zayn's face screws up in disgust at the bullshit teachings they had learned in school. Zayn groans. "You think the world will ever think Omegas are better than just being barefoot and pregnant?" He asks, and Louis shakes his head with an eye roll. "Zayn, we literally couldn't even run an omega themed booth at a mating convention without an alpha's permission." He says, lifting a shoulder. Zayn chuckles. "Yeah, thankfully Niall is an awesome friend and gave his permission."  
Louis lets the conversation die as he looks around the room, even though the convention wasn't open yet, there were still a lot of people here, setting up booths and the main stage and all the things that were geared to get people to meet. Betas were mostly around them, and the few omegas that were there had mating marks spanning the place where their neck and shoulder meet. None of them looked upset, but Louis knew from watching his family that it was rare for mated couples to be happy. Most alphas were old fashioned and couldn't be bothered treating their omega's like people, and most omegas were brainwashed during the schooling they all received and thought that just being mated was the most amazing thing on the planet.  
"I don't want to find out what is going to happen this year. This is the fifth year we've been here, and honestly, I'm tired of it. We haven't met anyone who hasn't been a total knothead, and there hasn't even been anyone even worth looking at twice." Zayn nods. "you're not wrong, even if I'm not as jaded as you are. I am tired of watching everyone around us find someone to be with, and every year, I'm stuck here with you." Louis scoffs. "Fuck off mate, I'm a delight." He says, and they dissolve into laughter, the mood lightening up finally. 

 

Across town, Harry was sprawled out on the couch in his flat, and the rest of his packmates were draped over various furniture pieces as well. Liam was laying in the chair upside own and scrolling on his phone, Ed- the only non alpha in the pack- was laid out on the floor and strumming his guitar easily. Harry snorts, shaking his head. "Man we are some thrilling people." He states, and Liam and Ed flip him off almost perfectly in sync. They had been a unit for most of their lives- since they had all grown up on the streets before finding each other and deciding they were a pack. The Styles pack was actually very well known - mostly for being a pack consisting of mostly umated alphas. Usually alphas couldn't be pack since they got too agressive and volatile without mates, but somehow they pulled it off. Probably by being nowehere near each other when it was time for their ruts combined with the fact that they were pack before they presented as alphas.  
Harry groans when his phone rings, and he knows it's his sister bugging him about the mate convention that she had decided to sign them all up for without consulting any of them, and Harry knew that it was going to be a shit show. It was a shit show every year, but Gemma was certain they were all going to find their mates there. Liam and Ed felt the same way as Harry, feeling like meeting your mate at a convention was taking the magic out of it- but they also knew they'd go, since Gemma could be impossible to live with if she didn't get her way. So Harry grabs his phone, shooting ff a quick reply text before he's pushing to his feet. "Alright boys, let's go. We know Gemma is gonna show up and raise hell if we don't." There's general grumbling before the other two are rolling to their feet and sighing. Liam frowns. "Well, I'm gonna change, and it doesn't even start for another two hours." He says, moving to his room as Ed snorts. "He's quick to grumble about these things, but he's always putting his best foot forward." He teases, and Harry smirks. "I'm sure Gemma would appreciate if we did as well." Ed shrugs. "If I find my mate, they're gonna see me like this more often than not, so why hide it?" He says, before moving outside to make a phone call. Harry envied that attitude, but if he was being honest- his fell more in line with Liam. He felt he needed to look his best in case his mate happened to be there. 

Besides, who knew? Maybe Gemma was right to force them out. This year felt different anyway. Maybe one of them would find their mate at this thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I got nothing. I cannot begin to describe the amount of joy I have at how much everyone has seemed to like this story. I'm truly humbled by it. This is my first multi-chapter fic, and I have so much muse for it now thanks to the overwhelming feedback. This chapter still isn't very long, but I wanted to get it out.
> 
> NOW FOR SOME CLARIFICATIONS:
> 
> True mates are a thing- but while it isn't completely unheard of, it's rare enough that no one really knows what it is until after it has hit them.
> 
> This story will have angst in it. I haven't yet decided who the main bad guy is just yet- but there will be one.
> 
> I'm totally in love with the Zayn/Liam pairing which is why they are going to figure their shit out WAYYY before Louis/Harry.

Walking into the convention was always like walking into a whole different world. Harry was always completely shocked by how much they managed to fit into a small building, and just how many wolves always flock to these things. It was almost like a fair- there were rides, and kissing booths and all the things you could think of that could possibly bring two wolves into as much contact as possible. Ed, liam and Gemma split off from him almost immediately, and normally he'd complain about being left alone, but he knew it was going to be hard enough to mingle and try and stay as objective as possible being an umated alpha; much less a group of alphas. So he let them wander off, and he went in search of food and entertainment. Once he had a steak kabob and a cold coffee, he slowly moves around the booths to check out the different wares and advertisements available. There was a particular booth that really caught his attention- since it was for a cafe that was only for omegas. No alphas or betas allowed, and Harry was intrigued, picking up one of the booklets and flipping through it. 

"Not used to Alphas being even slightly interested in our booth." Comes a voice, and Harry looks up and makes eye cotact with a dark haired omega. He lifts a shoulder, holding up the book. "It's interesting to read about what is possible for Omegas when they're given the chance." He notices the look of wariness on the other's wolf's face and he smirks. "You're on edge." He states, and the omega shrugs. "Can you blame me?" He asks, and Harry is immediately intrigued by the fact that he isn't backing down. He had a feeling that nothing short of his Alpha voice would make him subserviant, and he actually liked that about him. He shifts his grip and holds out a hand. "Name's Harry." The omega studies him, eyes narrow and Harry can't stop the small laugh. "It's just a handshake, Omega. I'm not gonna drag you off and ravish you. Although, it would be nice to know your name, since I don't want to just call you Omega." The brown eyes of the smaller wolf snap up at that, and he finally shakes Harry's hand. "Zayn. My name is Zayn." He says, and Harry nods. "Nice to meet you Zayn. Why do you look so shocked?" Zayn drops his hand and shrugs. "Not used to Alpha's giving a fuck about my name. Usually they only care that I'm 'hot and that I am an omega.'" He snaps, and Harry can pratically hear the air quotes. He laughs. "Guess that makes me an anomally, becuase I'd much rather know you for you, not for your race." He says, lifting his sholder again. Zayn finally smiles. "Yeah, you're an odd one." He says, shaking his head. 

Louis was wandering the convention after having been kicked out of the booth by Zayn for being twitchy. It wasn't his fault that he hated being limited to being in one spot for long periods of time, was it? No. So this was how he found himself looking at all the different booths before he's bumping into another wolf and rubbing his forehead. He looks over, and is immediately stiff as a board at the unmated alpha in front of him, who is looking at him with a small smile. "Get carried away?" He asks, holding out his hand. "Guess since you're acquainted with my chest you should at least know my name. I'm Liam." Louis just shakes his head before turning on his heel and walking away, ignoring it when the alpha calls out to him. Liam cocks his head at the skittish omega before he's shrugging and going back to looking for Harry- who had managed to disappear and not answer his phone at all. He shouldn't be surprised. While Harry was an amazing pack alpha, he was easily distracted when there was nothing pressing that needed his attention. He finally finds him at the stage, watching two wolves dance and sing together. "There you are. Christ man, you can't not answer your phone." He teases good naturedly. Harry laughs, tugging his phone out of his pocket. "Oops?" He says, and Liam shakes his head. "Met an omega." Liam looks up at that. "Did you?" Harry nods. "He's not my type. More up your alley." He teases, and Liam smirks. "Really now?" His eyes start moving over the room, and Harry shakes his head. "Back row, the omega booth." And with that, Liam is off, in search of the wolf with a very small description of him that Harry so graciously offered. 

Louis was secluded off in a corner trying not to hyperventilate, knowing that if he was too loud it would attract an alpha- since alpha's were attuned to the sound of an omega in distress. He forces himself to breath deeply, tipping his head back and finally getting control of himself. "Fuck." It's low, and he's mad at himself. Just because the alpha was umated didn't mean that he was going to drag him off and force him into a mating bond. He pushes to his feet and clears his throat, moving to mingle again. He moves to his booth, and stops dead at the sight of the same alpha from before flirting with Zayn. It actually made him feel better, since he and Zayn were massively different, and if he was interested in Zayn, he wouldn't be interested in Louis. So he walks up and Liam lifts his brows when he sees him. "Hello Omega. Wait- you must be Louis, right?" And Louis nods. "Sorry about earlier." He says, shaking his hand finally. Liam just nods. "I'm sure meeting me nose first was quite the shock." Louis smirks at the scent of arousal coming off both wolves, and he smiles. "Ok, so I'mgonna- go." He says, not bothering to be subtle at all, and chuckling when Zayn shoots him a glare. "Yeah yeah, go away." Louis cackles and leaves, shooting a wave over his shoulder as Liam laughs at Zayn as well. 

Harry was moving through the crowd and sort of zoning out until he sees an omega admist the crowd. He immediately needs to speak to this omega, but when he shifts to look for him again- he was nowhere to be seen, and Harry honest to god whines at the fact that he lost him. He sighs, deciding to just find Liam. He moves up to the booth and slumps next to Liam, who immediately snorts. "Why are you pouting?" He asks, and Zayn lifts a brow. Harry sighs again. "I saw the worlds prettiest omega, and then lost him in the crowd." He says, and Zayn snorts. "You are seriously the weirdest Alpha I've ever met." He says, and Harry smiles. "Why thank you. Now, where are you two at? Have you two decided to fuck yet?" Zayn laughs, and Liam turns bright pink. "Fucks sake Harry." He says, dragging his hand down his face and just shaking his head. Harry just shrugs unapologetically, since Liam knew how he was way before any of this. Zayn's laughter dissolves into a smirk, and he clears his throat. "I mean, I'm definitely not against it." He teases, smirk widening when Liam turns an even deeper shade of red and Harry laughs loud. "I like you. You definitely need to come around more."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another shorter filler chapter where more of our main cast meet and interact. This story is pairing Liam/Zayn, Harry/Louis, Gemma/Ed, and Niall/Barbara. If you don't like any of those pairings, you REALLY shouldn't read this story. 
> 
> I threw Liam and Zayn together quick because I love them, and I wanted to write them super fluffy. Louis and Gemma meet in this chapter and lay the basis for a beautiful friendship that I cannot wait to explore. Harry and Louis meet next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON. I'm so sorry this took so freaking long to get out. Life stepped in and bitch slapped me- and I've been so crazy busy. But here is Chapter 3, and I will try and get chapter 4 out faster. You're all wonderful and I appreciate you all.

The next day sees Liam bouncing on the balls of his feet earlier than usual, and Harry getting increasingly irritated with him. "For fucks sake, Liam. Zayn said he'd be there today, there is no need to rush over there!" He snaps, even as Liam doesn't stop bouncing. Ed is looking between the two of them and he can't stop his smile at his best friends. They're both antsy today, but Harry refuses to acknowledge that he is dying to get back over to the convention as well. He'd talked about his mystery omega for an extended period of time, until they had threatened to lock him out of the room for the rest of the trip. They were actually happy to see Harry interested in someone, since he tended to isolate instead of actually trying to meet someone, but they weren't holding out hope that he would get over himself enough to talk to this omega who had captivated him completely. Liam sighs. "Look, as attractive as Zayn is, someone is going to swoop in and snap him up." He explains for the millionth time, speaking slowly as if he were speaking to a child and Harry's eyes flash red- but he isn't facing Liam so it won't be seen as a threat or challenge. "Yes Liam. You've said that and we understand." He says, voice clipped in his annoyance. Ed decides to head out for a smoke, the beta in him not liking the tension in the room. Harry turns around and pins Liam with a look. "Mate, you are driving me insane. I really need you to calm down, or my wolf is gonna take offense." He explains, and Liam looks suitably sorry. "Yeah, ok. I'm sorry." He says, and Harry breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

They head out about 20 minutes later and Liam is visibly happier to be heading towards the convention and his potential mate. Ed is looking down at his phone and Harry was rolling his shoulders back- thinking of what could be. Especially if Liam finds his mate before Harry does. Liam has made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want to be pack alpha, but Harry has long felt that he doesn't quite deserve to be in charge of the pack. His friends went out of their way to reassure him- but everyone talks about the fact that an alpha can't run a pack without having a mate- so everything was telling him that he shouldn't be the alpha. So he folds into himself as they walk into the building. Gemma shows up out of nowhere and laughs when everyone gets excited to see her. "What are you doing here?" Ed asks, and Gemma lifts a shoulder. "Honestly, I missed you guys. And I know my brother- and figured he was being all shifty about being an unmated alpha." Her eyes land on Liam, and she scents the air. "Why do you smell like happiness and anxiety?" She asks, and Liam lifts a shoulder even as Ed breaks into a laugh. "We think he met his mate- and he's being Liam." Which ironically was enough of an explanation for her. Harry clears his throat. "I'm gonna go mingle." He says, and Gemma leans in to kiss his cheek. "Stop stressing." She says, eyes serious as she watches him. "Yes Gemma." He teases, and she sticks her tongue out at him as he walks away. Liam immediately drags her over to where Zayn's booth was, proceeding to pout when Zayn isn't there.

Louis looks up as Liam comes back over, and he waves at the alpha. "Well hello." He says, and Liam hums. "This is my packmate, Gemma." He says, and Louis immediately tenses- which of course Gemma notices at once. "Whoa, you reek of anxiety." She says, voice kind. "It's ok. I mean, I'm not sure why you're so worried, but I'm not trying to upset you." She says, her wolf whining at the sour scent coming off the omega. Louis clears his throat and even though she can scent his feelings, he plasters his front on. "I'm totally fine. Are you interested in Omega rights, or are you simply here to gape at Zayn?" He teases, as Liam's ears turn pink. Louis breaks into a laugh, and Gemma relaxes as his scent evens back out. "Zayn won't be here for another hour. He woke up feeling slightly off this morning, and I made him stay in bed." He explains, even as there was a thought he had. "Actually, Liam- could I talk to you for a second?" He flicks his eyes to Gemma, and both alphas pick up on it. Gemma moves away to explore some other booths as Liam watches Louis. He considers his words carefully, and finally just bites the bullet. "Are you aware of how Omega heats work?" He asks, his scent tinting with slight embarassment. Liam looks slightly stressed. "Uh, unfortunately, I don't know much. Our classes taught us how we should care for an omega in heat-" He breaks off, anger surging through him at the classes- which had basically said that an omega had no right to deny an alpha access to them in their heat- even if they didn't want that alpha. "But there was no descriptions of what causes the heat or anything like that." Louis blows out a breath, and prays for patience.

"Omega heats are triggered when there is a compatible Alpha around that the omega is interested in." He explains. "It's our biology saying that we need to be ready for that Alpha should they want to claim us." His nose wrinkles in distaste at the words, but he continues to explain. "An omega can be triggered into an early heat simply by being near an alpha." He sighs, lifting a shoulder. "I think Zayn's was triggered yesterday after you and he spent all that time together." Liam's jaw hits the floor even as his eyes color red at the thought of Zayn being in heat. "Does-" He breaks off, eye closing as he takes a deep breath, and starts over. "Is there someone around to take care of him?" He asks, and Louis smirks before handing him a note. "You." He says, and Liam looks between the omega and the note in his hand for a few moments before he's spinning on his heel and pratically running out of the convention. Louis laughs, shaking his head. He's happy for his friend, but Zayn going into heat really puts him in a bad spot- since now Louis is by himself at their booth. Gemma wanders back over and perches next to the booth- steadfastly ignoring the super irritated looks Louis shoots her. Which just riles him up more, because Louis has a very effective bitchface, thank you very much. She finally cracks a smile. "Louis, if it helps at all- I'm not even slightly interested in you." Louis pauses to listen to her heartbeat, and when it stays steady- proving she isn't lying, he finds himself both relieved and offended. "Well why not? I'm a fantastic omega." He snaps, and she laughs, looking up at him. "Do you hear yourself?" She asks, and Louis grumbles. "Yeah yeah. Why are you bothering me at my booth?" She laughs again. "I have absolutely no interest in a mate convention. My pack is here simply because my pack alpha- and younger brother- is an absolute idiot who thinks he needs a mate to run our pack. So I sign us up every year and hope for the best." She says lifting a shoulder. Louis studies her for a moment. "Are you mated?" He asks, not looking for a mating mark since most Alphas don't have marks- thinking it beneath them. She shakes her head. "Not yet. I've been interested in someone for a long time, and I'm pretty sure its mutual- but-" She breaks off, shrugging.

The smile the spreads across Louis' lips can only be described as calculating. "So, tell me about this other wolf." Gemma tenses at the look on his face. "I very suddenly don't want to." She says, and Louis laughs. "Listen. You're a gorgeous wolf, and you should have a mate. Your whole demeanor changed when you talked about them, and I want to know who makes you act like that." She pins him with a playful look. "How do you know this isn't just how I am all the time?" The look Louis levels on her has her laughing again. "Alright, fairplay." She leans in and smiles widely at him. "So his name is Ed..." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress that I'm hoping will have around 10 - 15 chapters.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
